A Vacation of Love
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: Ash and Dawn have parted ways without expressing how they feel about eachother. One day they both go to Sunyshore City, not knowing the other is going too. What is going to happen? PEARLSHIPPING TWO-SHOT
1. Let's go to Sunyshore City!

**Me: umm okay this is gunna be my second story, it was for V-day but I got lazy XD plus I did change a little bit of the storyline and well I had a lot more ideas! So **** Enjoy! The first part is Dawn's POV**

**Oh and I do not own Pokémon, although If I did, Pearl shipping would be the BOMB to EVERY Poke Fan!**

A Vacation of Love

The sunset is so beautiful, but if only I had someone to enjoy it with. That someone I've always wanted to be near, the one I've always wanted to be with and never let him go. Ash Ketchum. He's the one I've always had my eye on, the one I've always admired. Though my feelings for him are indescribable I cannot stop thinking about him. Let me tell you a little bit about him. He's always there for me and cares about me a lot; he always cheers me on and helps me. He may be a little dense but I still love him.

About a month ago we separated and Ash went back to Kanto. He had won the Sinnoh League and was rewarded with a trophy along with gifts for himself and his Pokémon, plus he has gotten the chance to battle the Elite 4 but that's not for another 2 or 3 months. I'll bet right now he's training like crazy to become World Champion. It's now dark and I guess I should be heading home.

.: At home :.

"Hi honey, dinner's on the table plus I made your favourite" My mom said.

"Thanks mom..."

"What's wrong dear? You look depressed"

"It's just that I miss him so much"

"Don't worry dear, you'll get to see him again" She said before leaving for her bedroom to sleep.

I just hope she's right. Maybe, maybe I could take a vacation to clear my mind! Yeah, but where? I turned on the TV and right there was a view of Sunny shore City. Hey I'll go there; yeah it would be fun to hang out at the beach there. "It's decided! I'll go to Sunny shore City!"

.:Meanwhile in Kanto:. (Ash's POV)

I wish she was here then I wouldn't feel so, so lonely. I always have this tingling sensation in my stomach every time our eyes meet; it's like every time I look into her eyes I've been sent to another world about her and **ONLY** her. Why did I have to leave? I could have just confessed to her and maybe we wouldn't have separated, but it's too late now. I bet she's already with Kenny, Paul or even Barry! Gosh I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left her in the first place; I could still remember the look on her face when we were at the peer, not just the look on her face, but the look in her eyes. Her eyes were...were dark, what happened to those beautiful sapphire eyes? Obviously it was my fault she was feeling this way, I was going to confess but I hadn't enough courage to just say it right there.

Of course I did train for the past 3 weeks, I needed a break, and maybe I could go see Dawn? No that's stupid! What if she's with Kenny, Paul or Barry? I don't want to look like a fool in front of that girl I loved so much. I just couldn't risk it, suddenly my heart sank. I need to stop thinking about her for a while but that's just impossible.

I went downstairs to the den; my mom was cooking dinner in the kitchen. I could tell by the smell that she was cooking her famous spaghetti; everyone in the neighbourhood loved her spaghetti and I did too. I turned on the television looking for something to watch, and then I stopped at this commercial. It showed Sunny shore City. Hey maybe I could go there? After all it is a nice place to relax. I got up and went to the kitchen to sit at the table since I knew dinner would be ready.

"Hey mom?" I started

"Yes dear?"

"I want to go to Sunny shore City"

"Really, how come?"

"I think it's a good place to relax and clear my mind"

"Good idea Ash, after all you always think of Dawn. Maybe if you're lucky she'll show up there and you can finally confess" She said as her voice got higher and higher with each word. Moms! They know everything.

"Yeah..."

"I'll get you a ticket and you can leave on Friday" That gives me two days to get ready!? That's fine.

"Okay...NOW LET'S EAT!" Just as I said that, Pikachu came running in the kitchen ready to chow down. I chuckled at the sight of my buddy looking around for its food bowl with food in it.

.:Back in Sinnoh:.

I just finished eating dinner, mom's famous chicken stew. I just loved it! Brock's was good but mom's was always better. Heck even Brock agrees after he tried it, when we came back for the Twin Leaf Festival. My mom bought me the ticket to head to Sunny shore City in a blimp, since I was traveling to a far away city, I had to get a ticket because these types of blimps are very high class. I hear their huge!

To be honest, I wish Ash would come with me, but I guess all wishes can't come true right? Hahaha. Well I better get ready if I'm going to leave in 2 days.

"Dawn dear you alright? You look...Troubled" Moms, they always worry.

"No need to worry mom" I shouldn't have said that, here comes the lecture.

"Now you know that's when I worry the most, and why do you always reply with that? Come on dear you can tell me I'm your-"

"Mother...yes mom I've heard this before, now if you want me to tell you I'll be happy to!" You think it's a onetime thing? WRONG! This **always** happens. Plus she never lets me get away with this so my answer always has a yes in it, no matter how much I deny it, I have to do it.

"Okay now what's troubling you?" I let out a deep sigh.

"You should know mom"

"Yes I **do** but I want to know what **else** is troubling you" Gosh I hate this! Please kill me! Wait scratch that. If I died I know Ash wouldn't like it one bit, he wouldn't let any of his friends get hurt or worse...killed.

"Okay...well I'm scared because since he's a champion and all he doesn't have time for his friends...he hasn't called me once since we departed and I have a feeling he has forgotten all about me!" Tears started to fill my eyes; I never had the courage to say that until now.

"Honey...how do I put this? He's Ash and do you really think he would forget about one of his **closest** friends?" I shook my head. "Then you know he hasn't forgotten about you, you're just thinking negatively.

"Okay mom, thanks" She gave me a hug and left to go outside, don't know why but that's all I'll know for a while. This gives me a chance to **finally** go upstairs to get ready.

I decided to pack most of my summer clothes since it is hot in Sunny shore City. As I was packing I looked at a box I had in my room, my special box that keeps my most prized/special things. Only one thing was really valuable in that box, something from a friend, a close friend. I opened the box only to find some other random things and a necklace with a "D" in the middle of the golden chain. It sparkled so much and I just loved it, I can't believe I put it in here, I promised to wear it all the time...well not all the time not when I bathe. Oh wait now I remember, I was too depressed to wear it because it reminded me of Ash, yes Ash, he gave it to me...I still remember that night.

_.:Flashback:._

"_Ash where are you taking me?" I said annoyed that we had to leave dinner, I wanted to eat!_

"_You'll see" He said still walking to this place while dragging me._

"_Ughhh! Come on I'm hungry!" My stomach growled. _

"_Me too but...here we are" I looked around; it was just a normal place? What's so special about- I looked up._

"_Oohhh that's soo beautiful!" I squealed out looking at the fireworks._

"_Yeah, I prepared it myself" I was shocked._

"_Really? Just for me?"_

"_**Only**__ for you" He said while he showed me his hand, it had something in it. Oh my gosh!_

"_Wow...it's beautiful!" He then turned me around so my back was facing him; he lifted up my hair and put the chain around my neck. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. I refused to turn around but Ash just did it himself. I smiled at him. "Thank you Ash"_

"_No problem"_

_Just then we heard Brock call us for dinner. To be completely honest, I had forgotten about dinner. I bet Ash did too. He offered me his hand and I gradually accepted, and together we walked back to the campsite to enjoy another delicious meal._

_.:End of Flashback:._

That memory always made me smile. I had just finished packing what I need and put my back-pack on the floor next to my bed. I looked at my clock, 9 PM. I guess I could watch a little television until 10 but first I'll change into my PJ'S.

.:Meanwhile back in Kanto:.

I looked at my watch, it was 10 PM. I was already in bed but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about that blue haired coordinator that I loved so much. I should have confessed on that day I gave her the necklace and put on the fireworks display for her. I felt so stupid!

To be honest I hope Dawn comes to Sunny shore City too because it would be a good time for me to confess to her, but I always wondered if she loved me back? If she didn't then I would make a total fool of myself and it would ruin our whole friendship! I couldn't risk that...but if I don't confess then I'll never know if she does have the same feelings as me. Urgh! This is too confusing! I'm going to sleep! I turned off the television and threw the remote somewhere, turned off the light and went to sleep. (A/N: But Ash had a dream...a very strange dream indeed)

"_Ash please save me!" A girl cried, it was DAWN!_

"_Don't worry I'm coming!" She had been captured by some wild Pokémon and now they were flying away. But I had a chance to grab her if I made the jump over this cliff. This rigged cliff. I shuttered. Now's the time to save her not to be a wimp Ketchum!_

_I ran as fast as I could and jumped as high as I could. I held out my hand to try to grab her food but no luck. I missed by a centimetre! Oh my gosh I feel so stupid and so guilty right now! She was gone...the love of my life was gone. Who knows what those big fierce Pokémon were going to do to her! And it was my entire fault! I started to fall and landed into the stream, suddenly everything became dark and I closed my eyes..._


	2. Love is in the air

**Hay everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews you gave me. I decided to put up chapter 2 a little later cause I was having a BAD case of writers block XD I hope you enjoy! :D first part Ash's POV! Oh yeah and two day boost!**

**I do not own Pokémon, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Roll 'em!!! **

~In Sunny shore City~

Wow! Sunny shore is just like how I remembered. But even more amazing! I didn't even know where to go first, and then I saw something that caught my eye. An old cafe that I took Dawn too when we visited Sunny shore, at that time Brock was being his lovey-dovey self over Nurse Joy. I still remember that day...it was like the best time I ever spent with her.

I headed into the cafe and sat at a table close to a window; I looked across the room and saw one thing that caught my eye. I was so shocked! There sitting at a table on the other side of the cafe was none other than Dawn!!! Suddenly my eyes met with hers, those beautiful eyes I haven't seen in such a long time. She smiled and waved. I waved back and made a signal for her to come over.

She completely ran over and tackled me into a hug; all I could do was hug back. I wanted this to last forever but eventually we broke apart, smiling at each other. Suddenly there was silence between us, it lasted for about a minute until Dawn broke the silence.

"So Ash what are you doing here?" She said in her cheery voice.

"I saw a television ad for Sunny shore City and decided to come"

"Wow me too! We SO need to catch up and stuff" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to a bench near an ice cream shop.

"Want some ice cream? I'm buying" She **always** wanted to pay the bill but I **always** payed it instead.

"Okay but I'm going to pay, no buts" She giggled.

"Alright Ash...whatever you say" She winked at me and headed inside along with Pikachu.

I just stayed there, seated and staring at where Dawn was sitting. I could feel my face heat up and I knew I was blushing. I hope she doesn't see it when I get inside. Suddenly I saw her come back out and drag me inside. She was laughing. I just blushed some more. She was still laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh along. People were staring at us but who cares, right?

We stopped laughing and sat at a table, Pikachu was just waiting for some ice cream with ketchup on it. Dawn ordered a Strawberry smoothie and I ordered some cookies n cream ice cream. We ordered some milk ice cream with ketchup for Pikachu.

"So Ash how's your training so far?"

"Oh it's going good, I needed a break though"

"Yeah...Too much training isn't good for you. Although you tend to overdo it a lot" She laughed.

"Ha ha very funny"

"Okay here are your orders" The waitress said.

"Thank you" Dawn said.

"Yeah Thanks" I said.

I started eating then I realised Dawn was staring at me.

"Uh Dawn?"

"Huh!? Oh sorry!"

"It's okay"

After our delicious desert we went for a walk in the Poke Park. We let all our Pokémon out to play with each other again; I bet they really missed each other! Like how I missed Dawn. Dawn smiled at the happy sight and just seeing her smile made me smile and feel all warm inside. There's that tingling sensation in my stomach again. Why won't it go away!? This is so weird.

_Dawn's POV_

I'm so glad to see him again; I thought we would never see each other for years. But...Does he feel the same way as me? I guess I'll find out sooner or later, right?? But for now let's just enjoy this glorious day!

"Dawn? Dawn!"

"Huh!? WHA!?"

"You okay?

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! No need to worry!"

"That's when I worry the most..."

"Come on Ash! Don't act so glum, it's such a nice day so why waste it? Come on let's go swimming in the river!"

"Ok-AAYY!" Ash yelped while I dragged him.

~At the Lake~

Ash and I changed into out swim suits and went swimming in the river, I know you'd think swimming in the ocean where the beach is would be better but the river is quieter. Just then Ash splashed me with water. Until someone splashes you with water, then it's not so quiet and a water fight starts! Ash and I kept splashing each other with water until our arms started hurting and we were soaking wet.

He handed me a towel which I gradually accepted and started drying off. As for Ash, one quick dry and he's done, although he's still pretty wet. I start laughing, he looks so funny like seriously! He put his shirt on backwards and his shoes are on the wrong side! He looks at me confused until he realises what I was laughing at. In one second he fixes it and acts like nothing happened. I stand up and wipe away those tears I got from laughing so much.

"Hey it wasn't **that** funny Dawn!!"

"Yes it was Ash! You seriously looked like some hobo!"

"Pi-kachu! (Oh dry!)" Pikachu said.

"Pip! (Yup)" Piplup agreed.

"See, Pikachu and Piplup agree"

"Oh be quiet!"

"Stop acting like a girl and let's go"

"Go? Go where?"

"Uhm I don't know, you decide this time."

"The beach."

_Normal POV_

Hours had past and it was almost time for the sun to set on this amazing fun filled day. Ash and Dawn were sitting on the edge of the beach, close to the water. Piplup had been returned to its poke ball and Pikachu was happily sleeping on Ash's side. Ash and Dawn were just staring at the beautiful scene in front of them. But Ash had different things on his mind. _The sky looks so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Dawn. Is this the right place to tell her?_ He thought as the sun started to set. Dawn was blown away as for it was the most gorgeous sun set she had ever seen. Ash just continued to watch her until her gaze met his.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Not blinking. Not talking. Probably not even caring that they're heads were getting closer. Suddenly Pikachu gave a slight yawn startling our two trainers who quickly reacted by moving back to their spots. Pikachu just smirked and went back to sleep, well pretending to sleep that is. Ash and Dawn just stayed quiet for what seems forever.

They just sat there, doing nothing. Probably fidgeting with their fingers or hair. That is until someone spoke up...

"Dawn?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I need to tell you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"I've been longing to tell you this for a while now and..."

"Yes..."

"I- I...Love you"

"..."

"I know you don't feel the same but-"

"Ash! I love you too!"

"You what!!"

Just then Dawn crashed her lips against Ash's. At first he was surprised by he gave in and kissed back. Ash brought his arms down Dawn's body and gripped her waist. While Dawn put her arms around Ash's neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed for a pretty long time, not wanting this moment to end. After what had seemed like hours, they finally broke apart and sat there, staring into each other's eyes. Not wanting to leave each other's side.

"I guess you'll be heading back to Kanto, right?" Dawn said as she and Ash ate breakfast in the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I'll be taking back with me"

"Oh?"

"You. My new girlfriend" That just caused both Ash and Dawn to smile.

Ash and Dawn gave each other one more kiss which lasted only a few seconds. Everyone in the cafeteria 'awed' and gave Ash and Dawn lovey dovey looks. And that was the end of that.

**So what did you guys think? Bad huh. Hehe jk I was actually proud of this story. It turned out better than my first one :P Although I think I could have done better...But oh well! :D**

**My next story is going to be a surprise! So please look out for it. It will come out during March 13-20! Thanks and have a nice day :D**


End file.
